Rima Mashiro
Federica Valenti (Italian Dub) }} Rima Mashiro (真城りま, Mashiro Rima) replaces Nadeshiko Fujisaki as the new "Queen's Chair" of the Guardians. She is a character in the manga and anime series Shugo Chara!, and one of the main protagonists of the story. History Although Rima is the same age as Amu, she is extremely petite, cold, and has relatively poor athletic ability. Most of the boys in her class admire her because of her beauty and passive personality, while the girls are annoyed by her because of her arrogance. She "fake-cried" when she knew that Nadeshiko was Amu's best friend, though Nagihiko is the only one who can see right through it. Some call her "The Goddess of Comedy". After seeing how Amu worked hard to cleanse X-Eggs, she began to join in with athletic activities. Slowly, she develops a close relationship with the Guardians. She was nearly kidnapped once, and because of that her parents always worry and take her home everyday after school. This is also what leads to their frequent arguments which often upset Rima and lead them to ignore Rima's well being, despite their arguments being about the other caring more for work than Rima, and ultimately leads to their divorce. This may have also been what has led to Rima's cold personality, as she was shown to smile often and make her parents happy by making funny faces when she was younger before the kidnapping incident. However, after the incident, her parents failed to pay attention to her. This led to her seeking comfort in Kusukusu, who she feels was the only one to listen to her and could confide to in her love of comedy (which conflicted with her appearance) until she joined the Guardians, and started opening up to others with the first being Amu. Kusukusu has also stated that Rima hates her pretty face and wanted a funny face because she felt if she was born with a funny face instead it would suit her interest in comedy and also help her parents smile when she made funny faces to cheer them up. She also stopped smiling because she was kidnapped for being cute and since then has hated her cute face which looked cuter as she smiled, but this does not prevent her from using her cute face to manipulate others (particularly boys) to do what she wants. Appearance Rima has wavy blond hair, with long bangs held back with a thin black hairband with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it, and golden-honey yellow eyes. Her hair is so long that it goes down to her waist. Her cute appearance somehow resembles that of an elegant English lady, and attracts many boys in her class. Hobbies Rima is devoted to comedy. She has been seen several times watching comedy tv shows and laughing at them with her guardian character, Kusukusu. She also often makes silly faces (or used to) to make her parents laugh. When people do gags (such as Bala-Balance) wrong, she gets extremely angry and corrects them immediately. Guardian Character Kusukusu Rima's Guardian Character is the comedic Kusukusu, who is born from her desire to make others laugh. Whenever Rima feels sad, Kusukusu makes funny faces to cheer her up. Like Rima, they share a passion for making the perfect comedic performance to make others laugh. Special Powers Character Change When Rima undergoes a Character Change, she will receive green face paint under each eye, the left is the shape of a star, the right in the shape of a teardrop and does the Bala-Balance. By then, she will act like a clown and make funny performances. Her Character Change can be easily triggered when someone makes an imperfect comedic move, and she aggressively confronts them, telling them how to make it what it requires to be perfect and funny. Character Transformation Clown Drop During Character Transformation, Rima merges with Kusukusu and becomes "Clown Drop". This represents her desire to be as funny as a clown. Rima has been able to Character Transform into "Clown Drop" since before she appeared in Shugo Chara!. She first reveals her Character Transformation in Episode 28 of the anime and Chapter 16 of the manga. * Appearance: Rima's attire resembles a rodeo clown, containing a pink, ruffled dress and red collar. She has a large red bow in the center of her hair, and has white tights and red shoes. * Items: ** Clown Drop's Juggling Clubs ** Clown Drop's Tightropes * Abilities: Clown Drop can perform Juggling Party with a pair of juggling clubs. Another attack is Tightrope Dancer with her tightropes. She can also perform a combined purification move with Yamato Maihime called "Queen's Waltz". Relationships 'Love Life' *'Nagihiko Fujisaki:' Rima was suspicious of Nagihiko when he first came, and became jealous of his and Amu's friendship. In Chapter 34, Rima learns his secret and, as Clown Drop, teams up with him, performing Queen's Waltz. In the manga, Rima shows a hint of interest in him after their big battle with Easter by saying, "Nadeshiko has a good personality" and Nagihiko smiles in return. It is hinted that Nagihiko also has an interest in Rima by always saving her and protecting her from X-eggs by risking his own life in the anime. In Chapter 42, Yaya said that they had the nice mood going on just like Tadase and Amu. At the end of the manga, it is hinted that they are going to be together. Friends *'Amu Hinamori:' At the start, Rima acted cold to Amu. Later on, after Episode 32, she began to open up to Amu and eventually they become best friends. Rima can be get rather jealous over Amu's other friends, as shown with Nagihiko. She also becomes sad when Amu first mentions that Nadeshiko was her best friend. *'Yaya Yuiki:' Yaya can most times be seen with Rima. Their contrasting personalities put them in some comical and awkward situations, but they remain good friends. And as of Episode 95, because both Rima and Yaya were trapped in a secret underground room, their friendship grew close. *'Nagihiko Fujisaki': Some may debate that Rima and Nagihiko are friends, and don't have feelings for one another. The two have been known to fight over Amu, claiming that they are Amu's true best friend. Rima has even said to him that she would rather hang out with Nadeshiko, rather than with him. *'Nadeshiko Fujisaki': Rima has hung out with Nadeshiko before, when she told Nagihiko that she didn't want to hang out with him, but preferred to spend time with Nadeshiko instead. Aliases *Queen Trivia * Rima's surname Mashiro 'means "real, genuine" (真) ('ma) and "castle" (城) (shiro). * Rima's character song is titled Itsuka wa Romance and comes from the album Shugo Chara! Character Song Collection 2. Gallery File:Rima_Kusukusu.jpg|Rima and Kusukusu File:Scd68-48.jpg|Rima became happy File:Scd68-42.jpg|Rima's birthday File:34-04.jpg|Rima and Kusukusu watching comedy 7 rima (4).jpg|Rima happy End185.jpg Rima Goddess Of Comedy.gif|In episode 46 at the end Rima comes up with a impressive move with sound effects that made everyone laugh. Rima's Character Transformation Clown Drop.png|Doki character transformation of Clown Drop. 31047 1311026544438 1493862710 30708381 2543812 n.jpg|Rima protects Nagihiko photo186.png|Clown Drop Dokki Doki Transformation Rima.JPG|Rima's Wish For The Embryo end115.jpg End104.jpg|Nagihiko and Rima End187.jpg End117.jpg End115.jpg Episode-85-shugo-chara-6499961-1280-720.jpg Sc62-20.jpg Img 963741 50264836 0.jpg Rima bala balance.gif|Rima Bala-balance Amu and Rima.jpg|Amu and Rima 103106.jpg 98281.jpg 97419.jpg|Clown Drop 95936.jpg M M M M Category:Shugo Chara! characters Category:Guardians members